Could You Ever Love Another
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: Diego question if Victoria could ever love another another Zorro story based on the Family Channel Zorro TV Show


"Could you ever love another man

"Could you ever love another man?" Diego asked

Victoria continued to stare at the fire. 

"I am not sure."

She turned to him slowly. The firelight cast a shadow on her face. His hand slid slowly up her harm and came to rest on her cheek. Slowly he drew her forward. Before his lips could press against hers, she pulled away.

"No Diego. I love only one man." 

He felt the room begin to spin. His arms reached out to Victoria but she was gone. He found himself in a dark room. Something cold and sharp pressed into his back.

"Turn around slowly senor."

He turned only to see a glint of steel. The long sword pressed into his flesh, just above his heart. He looked up to see a dark figure looming over him.

"She is mine." The figure growled

He felt the steel press into chest and cried out as it pierced the skin. The room bean to spin again, then everything went black. He sat up in bed, gasping for breath. His hand went to his chest, feeling for the gash but found nothing. Slowly he lay back down, pulling the thin blanket up to his chest. His eyes closed after a few moments, Sleep slowly began to claim him.

*~*

He woke early the next morning and dressed quickly. As he made his way down stairs, he saw his father already eating breakfast. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Buenos Dias father." He said

"Buenos Dias. I did not hear you last night."

"I came home very late."

His father went back to eating. Diego picked up an apple from a bowl on the table. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then said

"I have decided to tell Victoria the truth."

His father looked up.

"Do you think that is wise?"

"I don't know." He said, "But I cannot live as two people anymore. I cannot love her as Zorro and not be able to express those feelings as Diego."

"But son, didn't you say that you don't think she loves Diego."

"Father, I have to put an end to the masquerade. If not, one or both of us will end up hurting."

"Then I wish you the best my son."

Diego stood slowly and walked into the hacienda. He headed for the kitchen, where Maria was cleaning up from breakfast.

"Buenos Dias Maria."

"Buenos Dias patron. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, but would you be able to make a small picnic basket for this afternoon."

"Of course. I will pack it and leave it on the table."

"Gracias."

He left the kitchen and headed for the stable. After saddling his horse, he mounted it and rode towards the pueblo. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan to get Victoria to have lunch with him.

He tethered his horse outside the tavern and stepped inside. Victoria was busy running food back and forth to the tables. She cast a smile at Diego, then nodded to a table in the corner. Diego walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. 

He watched Victoria out of the corner of his eye. She smiled as she gave each of her customers their food. He loved to see her so animated. His love for her increase every time she smiled.

A few minutes later, she walked over to him. He quickly adverted his eyes, so she didn't know he was watching her. 

"Buenos Dias Diego. What can I get for you?"

"Nothing really." He said, "You look like you could use a break."

"Its too busy Diego."

"I was going to take Felipe on a picnic this afternoon. Would you like to come along."

"When?"

"During siesta. I have a little work to finish at the Guardian. Then I have to head back, get Felipe and the food. I could come back in and meet you here or you can go up to the Guardian office."

"I'll come up to the office as soon as it clears out here."

"Great. I shall see you later then."

Diego stood slowly and walked out of the tavern. Victoria's eyes followed him to the door. As it closed, she turned and went back to work.

Later that afternoon

Victoria climbed the stairs slowly and entered the office. She looked around and saw paper hanging everywhere. Carefully she wove her way through the papers and to his desk. She pulled out the chair and sat down. Her eyes scanned the desk, stopping on a partially hidden leather book.

__

'Diego is always reading something.'

She opened the book and saw several handwritten lines

****

I do not know how much more I can take. I know the risk I take every night of endangering my family if I get caught. If Victoria ever finds out, I fear that she will hate me for the rest of her life.

__

'Me hate him? What is he…'

She flipped to the front of the book to see Diego's name and the year.

'Diego's Journal.'

She turned a couple pages until she found the first hand written page.

****

Father's letters are so vague. I have read and reread them at least a dozen times on my way back to Los Angeles. I can find no reason as to why I should come home. I wish I knew the secret behind the letters. Sir Edmund always told me not to expect the worst. However I believe in this case I must. At least until I know that everything is all right.

She flipped a few pages.

****

I have finally arrived home. I know the reason that he has called me home. Alcalde Ramon is an evil man bent on destroying the pueblo. I want to stop him. I know no matter what I do it will, it endanger my family.

The one bright spot in my arrival has been Victoria Escalante. The fiery young senorita stole my heart when we were young and has held it ever since. Her grace and beauty put her above any of the women I met in Madrid.

__

'I had no idea he…'

She turned one last page.

****

I have decided how to help the pueblo. From this night on, I will fight under the cloak of darkness. To move within he shadows, I must become one. Quick and cunning like a fox. After tonight, I will be…El Zorro.

The book fell from her hands.

"It can't…He can't…"

She heard footsteps coming up the steps. Quickly she pushed the book back under some papers and stood up slowly. Diego entered the office.

"I thought you would be here. I checked the tavern and Annie said you left."

"Si, I told you I would meet you here."

"Shall we go. The cart is downstairs."

She nodded, moving from behind the desk. Diego stepped aside, allowing her to pass. He caught a whiff of her hair, inhaling the scent of fresh roses. He walked down the stairs behind her. They stepped outside and he closed he door. She looked around, then tuned back to him.

"Where is Felipe?"

"I forgot that father was taking him to the mission today. They are finalizing his adoption."

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

"If I were adopting Felipe, I would have gone."

"But you just said…"

"My father is adopting Felipe. He is afraid that if I do, I will never marry."

"Why Diego, are you really considering marriage?" she teased

"There is someone but…"

"But…"

"I…I am not sure how to tell her."

"Just tell her what is in your heart." She whispered

He stepped in front of her. Her eyes met his, then she looked away. His hand slipped under her chin, raising her head slightly. The dark fire in her eyes burned into his soul.

"We should go." He whispered

His hand slid down her cheek to her arm. Carefully he helped her into the carriage and climbed in next to her. He took the reins and gave a tug. The horse sprang to life and galloped away from the tavern.

Victoria turned to watch him. As they passed under a tree, the shadow played against his features. She drew in a slight breath when she realized what she had read was true.

__

'It is him…Diego is Zorro.'

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see her watching him. He was tempted to turn and face her but he kept his eyes on the road. 

They finally reached the dirt path that led into the canyon. He turned the cart off the road and headed down the path. Finally they reached the small lake. Diego stopped the horses and climbed down. Victoria slid over and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down.

Her feet hit the ground but he did not pull away. She looked up, her eyes meeting his again. Those blue eyes sparked with the hidden fire of her hero in black. Her eyes traveled down his face to the moustache. She resisted the urge to run her finger over it.

"Diego?" she managed to whisper

He realized that he was staring at her. Slowly he tore his eyes away from her. He dropped his hands from around her waist and moved to the back of the carriage. She followed him to the back of the carriage. He handed her a blanket and said

"Take this over by the tree."

She took the blanket and carried it to the tree. He followed behind with the basket. They spread the blanket out and sat down. He unpacked the food and spread everything out on the blanket. Victoria reached for a tamale and raised it to her lips. Diego watched for a moment, then began to eat.

When they finished, he packed up the basket and stood slowly. Victoria started to stand but he held out his hand, stopping her. Her eyes followed him to cart as he packed things away.

He returned a moment later, carrying his guitar. He sat down, leaning against the tree. His fingers moved over the strings, strumming softly. 

He began to play softly. Victoria sat up, inching closer to him. She leaned against the tree, listening to the soft melody he played. He finished, setting the guitar aside. Pulling his watch from him pocket he said

"We still have a couple hours. Why don't we take a siesta."

"Okay."

Diego slipped off his jacket and folded it up. He offered it to Victoria to use as a pillow. She thanked him and set it on the blanket. He loosened his tie and stretched out on the blanket. Victoria waited a moment, then stretched out beside him.

He waited until her heard her breath softly, then turned on his side. His eyes took in Victoria's sleeping form. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. 

__

'How I wish I could tell you everything Victoria.'

She started to stir. Diego turned on his back and closed his eyes. Victoria turned on her side, taking in his sleeping form. His hair curled around his forehead, making him look younger than he was. She was tempted to brush away the stray lock from his forehead but resisted the urge.

He turned his head, meeting her dark eyes. She started to look away but he stopped her by placing his hand on her arm. Slowly he drew her towards him. 

"Victoria there is something…"

A rumble interrupted his sentence. He looked up to see darkening clouds on the horizon. Quickly he sat up, pulling her up beside him.

"I think we should head back."

Victoria nodded, her eyes fixed on the clouds. They grabbed the blanket and ran to the cart. Diego helped her up and climbed up beside her. He slapped the reins, bringing the horse to life.

They rode away from the lake and towards the de la Vega hacienda. The rain began to fall slowly. As they neared the hacienda, the storm grew more intense. Lightening streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled all around them. The rain fell in sheets, drenching them both.

Diego stopped in front of the gate. His hand slid to Victoria's arm

"Get out!" he shouted, "Get inside the hacienda!"

"What about you!" 

"I have to get the horse back to the stable."

Victoria climbed down and ran through the gate. Diego slapped the rein again and the horse took off. He guided it to the stable. Quickly he jumped down and unhitched the horse. He grabbed the bridle and pulled the horse inside.

He slammed the gate and secured the stall. Then he walked to the door and looked out. Rain was falling in sheets. He knew that it would not be slowing down any time soon. Taking a deep breath, he ran for the hacienda.

He passed through the gate and continued to the hacienda. Victoria stood at the entrance, waiting for him. He stopped under the doorway, trying to catch his breath. Finally he looked up.

"You should have gone inside."

"I wanted to make sure you were all right."

He slid his arm around her and led her into the hacienda. Water dripped off them both as they walked down the hall. Alejandro came from his study, stopping when he saw the two dripping people making their way towards him.

"What happened to you two?"

"We got caught in the storm father." 

"I want you both upstairs and into warm baths."

"That…that is not…necess…" Victoria started, then began to sneeze

"Marissa, Amailia!" Alejandro shouted

Two girls ran in from the kitchen

"Si patron." They said together

"I nee you both to go upstairs and heat up some water for baths."

"Si."

They started upstairs. Diego walked over to his father.

"Can we give Victoria some clothing father. I believe some of mothers stuff may fit her."

"Of course son. Now upstairs with both of you. I will have Maria heat up some soup."

Diego walked back over to Victoria. He motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. They walked down the hall, stopping at the first door. He pushed it open and said

"Amailia will bring you some dry clothes to wear."

"This is not nec…" she began but Diego covered her lips with his finger.

"I don't want any arguments."

Victoria nodded, stepping into the room. Diego closed the door behind her. She approached the tub and saw steam rising from it. Carefully she slid her blouse off and let it drop to the floor. Then she peeled off her skirt and sodden petticoat, dropping them to the floor.

She stuck her foot in the tub, allowing the water to warm her foot for a moment. Slowly she stepped in, then lowered herself into the water. The water rose to her chest, instantly warming her. She submerged herself, feeling the warmth spread through her. She came up to hear someone knocking on the door

"Si?"

"Senor de la Vega has given me something for you to wear senorita. May I bring it in?"

"Si."

The door opened and Marissa stepped inside. She set something on the counter, then picked up a towel and approached the tub. She handed Victoria the towel, then moved to the table. 

Victoria stood carefully and stepped out of the tub. She dried herself off, then wrapped the towel around herself. She approached the table and Marissa said

"I will give you some privacy. Senor de la Vega is waiting for you in the sala."

"Gracias."

Marissa nodded and left the room. Victoria finished drying off and set the towel on he counter. She slipped the cotton nightshirt over her head, then picked up the quilted robe. After a moment of searching, she found a comb. She pulled it through he hair and tied it back with her ribbon.

Slowly she made her way downstairs and into the sala. Diego was standing in front of the fireplace, stoking the fire. He stood up and Victoria felt her breath catch. He was wearing a cotton shirt and baggy pants.

"Are you all right?"

"Si, but I feel a little underdressed." She said, motioning to her robe

"I told Marissa to find something warm from my mother's chest."

"This is your…Diego, I cannot wear…What about you father"

He crossed the room and pressed a finger to her lips once again.

"It was my father's idea. He wants you to have them."

Slowly he withdrew his hand

"Please sit in front of the fire. I will check to see if Maria has heated up the soup."

Victoria nodded and walked over to the couch. Diego disappeared through the door. He returned a moment later carrying a tray with two bowls, a bottle of wine and two mugs. He set the tray on the floor and handed her a bowl of soup. 

She balanced it on her lap and then he handed her a mug of wine. After taking a sip, then set it on the floor. She began eating her soup, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He kept his eyes on his bowl, not looking up. 

When they finished, he took her bowl and set it on the tray. He pushed the tray to the side of the sofa and held up the bottle of wine. She shook her head and he set the bottle next to the tray.

He leaned back, his eyes on the fire. She watched him, hoping he would speak first. Slowly she inched towards him. He turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Are you worried about you mystery man tonight?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well I understand that Zorro visits you at night. What will he think when he comes and you are not there to greet him."

"I do not know. I guess he will have to understand."

Diego turned back to the fire. He had tested he waters to see her reaction. Now it was time to step things up a notch. After a moment, he said

"Do you…Is it possible…" he tired but his voice failed

"Yes Diego?"

"Could you ever love another man?"

Victoria thought for a moment.

__

'He finally asked!! But do I want him to him off so easily?'

Finally she said

"No, I only love one man." She said at last.

Diego stood up and walked over to the fire. A moment later, he felt a hand on his arm. Slowly he turned and her hand slid up his arm. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Her arm curled around his neck and she drew him down slowly. Their lips met in a hesitant kiss. Diego drew back slowly, his eyes meeting hers. 

"Victoria…"

"I love only one man Diego." She whispered, "But he comes in many parts."


End file.
